


How to Introduce Your Boyfriend to Your Son

by MallBRATgrl_911



Series: Single Dad Iruka [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Single Dad Iruka, Soccer Coach Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallBRATgrl_911/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Iruka is Naruto's adoptive dad and he tells Naruto that he's inviting his boyfriend over for dinner. Imagine Naruto's surprise when his soccer coach shows up to dinner.





	How to Introduce Your Boyfriend to Your Son

Naruto watched as his dad failed miserably at making dinner and with a sigh he made his way into the kitchen and took over, kicking his dad out of the kitchen, “Go get all nice and pretty for your boyfriend and I’ll make sure he’ll have soemthing decent to eat.” Naruto loved his dad, but he couldn’t cook for anything, he wasn’t much better but his friend Choji had been trying to help him improve after coming over for dinner once.

Iruka was having his boyfriend over for the first time to properly introduce him to his son, Naruto, who he adopted when the boy was six years old. He was really worried about how Naruto would react.

The thing was that Naruto already knew his boyfriend, and that was what really worried about. How would he react to the shift in his life, would it make him uncomfortable? Would he be mad to Iruka for dating someone so important to him.

He stopped worrying when he heard a knock at the door, immediately making him rush out of his room, calling out, “I’ve got the door, Naruto, just worry about what you’re doing in the kitchen.” To which he was met with Naruto calling back, “Alright, I’m setting the table.”

Iruka opened the door and smiled widely when he sw Kakashi standing there with some flowers, “Are those for me?” He asked with a slight blush on his face. “I don’t know who else they could be for?” Iruka rolled his eyes and took the flowers, “Come on, Naruto’s setting the table for dinner right now.”

Kakashi himself had been quite anxious about this night, it was a big deal for all of them. Naruto was one of Kakashi’s favorite students and players he coached on the high school’s soccer team. He had met Iruka through the parent coming to all of Naruto’s games. They had gotten along really well, both believing in Naruto regardless of everyone else seeing him as a helpless case, and even bonding over teaching, with Iruka being a primary school teacher. He hoped Naruto wouldn’t mind him dating his dad.

They walked into the kitchen where Naruto was just finishing putting everyone’s plates on the table, having save Iruka’s spaghetti. He looked up with a smile when he heard people enter the room before his expression changes to one of confusion, “What’s Coach Hatake doing here?” Iruka cleared his throat, “I think we should all sit down for dinner before we start talking.”

Naruto did as he was told, not looking like he had any better understanding of what was going on. Kakashi and Iruka both took their seats before Iruka started talking, “So Naruto, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but I’ve been waiting for the right time. I’m dating Kakashi, and we’ve been really happy together.” Naruto was still silent, like he was still trying to process what was being said to him.

“Look, Naruto, I know this might be really weird for you, but I really do love your dad, and I try my best to make him very happy.” Kakashi said, wanting Naruto to know that he really did care about Iruka a lot.

After another moment Naruto began to eat his pasta, and then asking, “How long have you guys been together?” Iruka looked at Kakashi and then back at his son, “Six months.” Naruto looked concentrated on thought as he nodded his head.

Kakashi and Iruka began to eat their pasta, waiting for Naruto to say anything and when he didn’t Kakashi decided to speak up, “This pasta is really good Naruto,” That made the young boy look up and smile, “Thanks Kakashi-sensei,” But he went right back to thinking, and well, that was pretty confusing.

After another moment he sighed, “So you guys are pretty serious if you’re telling me about it?” Iruka nodded, “You know I’d never bring someone I thought would be temporary around you.” Naruto nodded and smiled, “It’s definitely kind of weird, but I’m glad you’re both happy. I also lost five dollars to Shikamaru because I thought you were secretly married to Gai-sensei, but he’d bet that you weren’t.”

Iruka couldn’t help but laugh at that as Kakashi groaned, “Why does everyone think I’m married to Gai?” Iruka shook his head, “Because you two act like an old married couple. It’s honestly really funny to watch most of the time.” And Kakashi couldn’t really argue with that, they really did and he knew it well.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay with it, and if it makes you feel better, I'll give you five dollars to give Shikamaru, so it doesn’t cost you anything.” Kakashi said, because he won’t admit it, but he really wants like Naruto to like him not only as his teacher and coach, but as his dad’s boyfriend as well.

Naruto’s face lit up, “Wow, really?! You’re the best Kakashi-sensei!” And that made Iruka smile, so overall Kakashi counts it as a double win. 

They finished dinner, talking about everything from the soccer team to why they should never allow Iruka in the kitchen ever again. It was a great dinner and after it was all over, everyone felt comfortable with the whole situation.

Before Kakashi left for the night, having to work in the morning, as well as Iruka, Naruto pulled him aside and put on his most intimidating face, “You may be my favorite teacher and the coolest coach I’ve ever had, but if you ever hurt my dad’s feelings I’ll bust your knee caps in with a baseball bat. But also if my dad ever hurts your feelings, don’t be afraid to talk about it. I care about you both and I don’t want this not to work out because of messy emotions.”

Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised, he wasn’t expecting that, but he sure as hell did appreciate it, even with the threat attached to it. He smiled and ruffled Naruto’s hair, “Thank you, Naruto, that means a lot, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. And I completely understand if you ever decide to smash my knee caps in.” Naruto laughed, “Go say goodbye to my dad, I’ll see you tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei.” With that he said goodnight to his dad and made his way into his room.

Iruka came over to Kakashi and pulled him into a kiss, “You did amazing tonight with Naruto, I’m so glad he took it well.” Kakashi chuckled, “He’s a great kid, I expect nothing less from him, though I won’t lie, I was a little nervous. You raised him so well.” Iruka blushed and hid his face in his boyfriend’s just, “Shush, you act like it’s hard. He was already a great kid, he just needed someone to care about him. I’m proud of how he’s turning out.” 

Kakashi wanted to remind Iruka that no matter how much the latter statement was, it was still hard to raise a child by yourself. Not just anyone could have raised Naruto and had him come out to be as good a kid as he is now, Iruka had the kindness and love the young boy needed, and that was admirable in Kakashi’s opinion. He lowered his mask, cupping Iruka’s cheek before kissing him, “I love you, and I want you to know that I’m ready to not only be there for you, but for Naruto too. I understand that he’s your priority, and I’d never expect anything less. I’d love to help you out when I can.”

Iruka smiled back at Kakashi sofly, looking at him like he hung the stars, “I love you too, so much, and I can’t express how grateful I am for you.” Kakashi just smiled and kissed him again, “You don’t have to, I think I understand completely.” They lovingly looked into each other’s eyes as they started the next chapter of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for day three of KakaIru Week for the "Meals" prompt. I hope you enjoy this, feedback it appreciated!!


End file.
